


Terrible Things

by PoisonPrincess96



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: A lot of Minor Character Death, Alpha Inu no Taishou, Alpha InuKimi, Alpha Kohaku, Alpha Miroku, Alpha Sango, Alpha Sesshomaru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Inuyasha, BAMF Sesshomaru, Demon Inu no Taisho, Demon sesshomaru, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Human Izayoi, I promise, InuYasha has a motorcycle!!, M/M, Minor Character Death, Omega Inuyasha, Omega Izayoi, Omega Kagome, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Seriously I'm sorry, hanyou InuYasha, it gets fluffy and cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-10-07 23:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10372890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonPrincess96/pseuds/PoisonPrincess96
Summary: Sesshomaru is not easily fooled. He knows Izayoi had tried to steal a wonderful life from his hard working mother. And he knows that InuYasha is not some sweet, poor boy who was left homeless and alone after his mother's death, he's trying to steal from Sesshomaru, just like his mother had. And he won't. Be. Fooled.Not again.Never again.Title from the song Terrible Things by Mayday Parade. It doesn't really have anything to do with the story though, so don't worry about it.





	1. The Start of a Horrible Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LordYouko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordYouko/gifts).



> Several things before you read this story.  
> First! This is a modern AU in which the Inu clan is a business.  
> Two! Sesshomaru's mother is mated to Inu no Taishou, but it was a business marriage and they aren't happy.  
> Three! Sesshomaru's mother's name is InuKimi. I'm not sure why no one appears to know this, but it is.  
> Four! InuYasha is very calm and submissive sometimes, and I know that's not really his personality.  
> Five! That fluffy thing on Sesshomaru's shoulder? I think it's called a mokomoko.... it's a tail now. I don't know if it actually is, but for the purpose of this story, it is. His parents both have one, and Kouga has a tail, so... all demons probably do... right? Regardless, it's a tail now.

“How could you?” Inu No Taishou sighed as he looked at his son.  
“Sesshomaru, listen-”  
“No! You cheated on mom! You got that… that filthy human bitch pregnant!” Of course InuKimi told their son that.  
“Come sit with me Sesshomaru. We need to talk.” The seven year old demon glared, but followed his father into his office. Inu No Taishou sat and grabbed his son under his arms and pulled him to sit in his lap. While Sesshomaru glanced around the large room, decorated with red and full of book after book, Inu no Taishou thought. He wouldn't tell his son how his mother cheated on him constantly. That he’d been trying for years to make it work. That he could barely look at the woman he’d married all those year ago. That had his son not been around he would have divorced the woman. He instead, asked his son a question. “Did I ever tell you how I met your mother?”  
“No.”  
“My father owned Inu Corporation. His father before him. One day, you will too. But when my father was running it the company was having some issues. Another company was threatening to buy us out. But, they had a daughter, and my father told me I had to marry the girl, for the good of the company. And I did. I am fond of your mother, but I have never loved her. I tried, certainty. We were married, for better or for worse, but I couldn’t make myself feel that way for her. Then I met Izayoi. She was my secretary. She was a kind woman who was all too happy to be working for me. It started out as us eating our lunches together, but I soon realized I loved her. She now carries my child, and I am not sorry for that. I feel great pride that I will have another child. But if I had to, even if I’d met Izayoi first, I would still have married your mother. Do you know why?”  
“No Papa.”  
“Because, no matter my feelings for InuKimi, she gave me an amazing gift that no one else could.”  
“What did she give you Papa?”  
“She gave me you.”

Sesshomaru had been friendly with the little hanyou at first, suffering through those long weekends he and his father spent with Izayoi and her son, although he felt no desire to be near the drooling little monster. But.. he was a sweet tempered child who had followed his older brother around happily. Soon the demon found that he enjoyed the younger boy’s company more than all of his “friends”, merely pandering suck ups whose parents told them to befriend the young heir. Sesshomaru actually began to look forward to the weekends they would spend in Izayoi’s apartment. Him and InuYasha sitting on the floor playing a game while Izayoi and his father sat on the couch, watching them with smiles on their faces. It seemed much more what a family should have been then what he found with his own mother.  
But then Inu No Taishou had been shot walking the beautiful women home one day when InuYasha was about six, shattering the young heir's small illusion of happiness.  
Sesshomaru didn’t see his little brother again until the funeral, the small child dressed in dark colors that Sesshomaru couldn't help but hate on his sweet, cute, happy little brother.   
Little InuYasha didn’t seem to understand much of what was happening, only that his mummy was crying and the scary lady with the pretty white hair seemed very angry at him and his mother for some reason.  
Reception. That’s what Mummy had called it. Big brother had once told him that he lived somewhere else with his mum when InuYasha had asked him why he left all through the week. This must be Shu’s home. It was big. Everything was white and blue and very very pretty.  
“Shu!” The small child saw his older brother standing impassively next to the scary lady and called out to him. The ten year old looked over, and then up at his mother who scowled and stormed over.  
“You will control you’re… half breed, or you will leave.” She told Izayoi furiously.  
“Yes of course InuKimi.” The young human bowed before taking her son’s hand and leading him outside where a small playground sat. She took her sweet child and sat him on top of the little slide so he could look into her eyes.  
“InuYasha, sweetie, things are going to be.. Different now.”  
“Why?”  
“Because.. Because a very mean man hurt your daddy, and he had to go away.”  
“Oh! Like when he went to Tokyo? When will he come home?” Izayoi paused briefly to wipe away a stray tear.  
“No honey, Daddy isn’t coming home this time.”  
“Oh. Why not?”  
“He just.. Isn't.”  
“Oh. How come Shu was so mean to me?” Izayoi closed her eyes. She knew this would happen. Sesshomaru was a good child, sweet if not a little too serious. But with his mother’s influence he surely would go back to the way he was when they’d first met.  
“Well honey… do you remember when you first met Shu?”  
“No.”  
“No, I suppose you wouldn’t you were just a little baby. But… Sesshomaru didn’t like us.”  
“Shu didn’t like me?” InuYasha blinked up at him mother, tears filling his eyes.  
“Oh, sweetie, it’s okay. You see, that lady with the white hair? That’s InuKimi. She’s your daddy’s mate.”  
“Oh. She’s my Shu’s mummy?”  
“Yes honey, she’s Sesshomaru’s mother. And she doesn’t like me because your daddy was going to leave her to come live with us.”  
“He was?”  
“Yes. But InuKimi told him that if he left, he would never see Sesshomaru again. So he stayed. And he started coming over-”  
“With my Shu!” Izayoi couldn't help the watery laugh that came from her. InuYasha so loved his brother, it was hard not to catch his wide smile.  
“Yes sweetie, with your Shu. But by then InuKimi told Shu all about us, and said that we were trying to take his father away, so Shu didn’t like us. Eventually Sesshomaru decided we weren’t tying to steal his family and you two became friends. But now that his father's gone, he only has InuKimi, and she doesn’t see any reason for Shu to come see us anymore.”  
“So… I don’t get to see my Shu anymore?” The little hanyou's eyes again began to fill with tears.  
“No sweetie, he’s going to stay home with his mummy now.”  
“No!” InuYasha pushed himself down the slide and ran inside the mansion.  
“Yasha!” But the little boy wasn’t listening. He ran through the house, looking for his brother. Eventually the child made his way upstairs and found his brother, sitting at a desk in a big room with lots of books.  
“Shu!” The teen’s head snapped up to look at the crying child before it launched itself into his brother’s arms.  
“InuYasha, what are you doing?”  
“Mummy said you weren’t coming to see us anymore!” The older child stiffened.  
“Because I’m not.”  
“Why not?” Sesshomaru took a deep breath before shoving the child away from him.  
“Why? Why would I want to be around a filthy little half-breed like you? Now that’s father’s gone I have no need to be near you. Now get out.”  
“But… Shu..”  
“My name is Sesshomaru.”  
“InuYasha.” The child whipped around to see his mother. “Come on, we’re done here.”  
“But… Shu.”  
“GET OUT!” InuYasha wept and ran to his mother who picked him up and held him close.  
“InuYasha, go sit in the car and wait for me. Okay sweetie?”  
“Ye- yes mummy.” Sesshomaru and Izayoi watched as the little boy wiped his face and left. Izayoi turned to follow her child, but sighed and turned to face the poor teen who was holding back his own tears.  
“Sesshomaru.”  
“What Izayoi?” She smiled sadly and walked to stand in front of the boy.  
“Do you remember when you hugged me for the first time? You’d scraped your knee and you were crying? I took you inside and bandaged you up and you tried to console InuYasha because he was crying harder than you were, worried about you. After I got him down for a nap you came and sat next to me before you started crying again and you told me your mother had never done that for you.” Sesshomaru sat quietly for a long moment. “Do you remember that, Sesshomaru?”  
“No.” He finally answered in a hard voice.  
He did though. And he trying very hard to look brave in the face of reality. The reality that he would never again see this wonderfully kind women and her sweet child who had cried whenever he had, just because he was worried.  
“No, I… I suppose you wouldn’t.”  
“Why are you telling me this Izayoi?”  
“I care a great deal for you Sesshomaru. I always have. You’re a dear child. I know you’re having a hard time. You are far too young to have lost your father, and I’m sorry for that. And selfish as it may be, I almost wish I had never met Inu No Taishou, that I hadn’t fallen in love with him. But I can’t, not really because he gave me two beautiful sons." Sesshomaru viciously wiped the tear that fell. He would not cry. "I will miss you Love, and I know InuYasha will as well. Should you ever need anything. Anything at all. We will always be there to help you.” Izayoi was trying to keep her own tears in check as she bent down and kissed Sesshomaru on his forehead.  
“Do not presume to touch me, you filthy human.” Sesshomaru told her in a hard voice, looking into his lap to hide his own tears, now flowing down his cheeks.  
“Good bye Shu. We’ll always be here for you.” As Izayoi turned to leave she couldn’t help but worry what would happen to the child she’d come to care so much about.


	2. Help in High Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love you, Shu!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The aging process: In this story aging works like this: Demons and half demons age normally until they're about twenty then it slows down for to about one year for every ten of ours? Until they reach about... 100? Then it slows way the hell down, to the point where its like, one for every fifty. So, they do have a natural aging point, but it's like, a thousand years old or something. So Sesshomaru is about twenty one, and he's going to stay there for fucking ever.   
> That being said, I should also comment, there is no way a thirteen year old would get a job, or be legally allowed to drop school. But that's reality, and not where this story is based.   
> So thirteen year olds can get a job.   
> Deal with it.

Sesshomaru inherited his father’s business at the tender age of eighteen.  
He had never taken Izayoi up on her offer. Had never contacted her or her son. He never even looked them up.   
He had tried.   
But after years of his mother telling him how filthy she and her child were he eventually conceded that they must be. That the five years of kindness she had shown him, the time she’d sat him on the counter to help her make dinner, or when she’d sat up with him all night when he was sick, made him soup and ran her fingers through his hair while he’d fitfully slept, and that all those times that Inuyasha had fallen asleep on his tail, sucking his thumb, and cried, clutching Sesshomaru’s shirt because his big brother had been sad. All those times Sesshomaru had petted his sweet little brother’s ears while he slept… those all had been Izayoi trying to steal InuKimi’s happiness. Had been a jealous, evil woman trying to ruin her life.   
Now Twenty Sesshomaru had hardened his heart, both against the hurt of Izayoi’s betrayal and his mother’s coldness.   
He thought, sometimes while he was alone at his desk during his long days, about what would have happened if he hadn’t pushed InuYasha away all those years ago in his father’s study. About what would have happened if he’d told Izayoi of course he’d remembered when he’d cried all over her and hugged her for the first time. Had he begged for her to take him with her like he’d wanted to. But.. no she was a horrible woman who had lied to turn him against his family. It was her fault his father was dead. Her and that disgusting half-breed who she’d brithed.   
He knew that.  
He had been fooled once by that horrible woman, but he wouldn’t be fooled again. Not even by his own foolish thoughts. 

InuYasha had grown up happily. Now twelve, he didn’t really remember his father, there was a picture on the mantle of a tall man with white hair, hugging his mother from behind while she’d been pregnant with him. That, she had told him, was his father, Inu no Taishou. He did, however, remember his Shu. He remembered long white hair on either side of him, like a curtain when he’d sit with his brother and watch a cartoon that Shu had complained about vehemently, but was now far more engrossed in the colorful show than InuYasha had been. He remembered the soft, white tail that Shu had let him sleep on sometimes. He could remember once he’d had a nightmare, and had run, not to his parent’s, but the Shu, and had cried pathetically all over the older child until he fell asleep. He’d woken up, cuddling his brother’s tail, and snuggled into his brother’s arms.   
Yes, he remembered Shu.  
He never, ever wanted to forget his Shu.   
He was a happy child, but he was also an incredibly oblivious one.   
Little was he aware that Inu no Taishou had been giving Izayoi money for her and the baby ever since they’d found out she was pregnant. After he’d died InuKimi had cut them off and forced Izayoi to get a job. But then she found that half demons ate a lot more than regular children. And that he was significantly more rambunctious and broke a lot of things. Meaning that one minimum wage job hadn’t been enough, so she picked up another one.   
By the time Inuyasha turned thirteen Izayoi had gotten horribly ill and had been admitted into the hospital. Much to her chagrin InuYasha immediately dropped out of school and picked up a job moving merchandise on the docks.  
Not a lot of great job opportunities for thirteen year old honyous.  
But he worked hard, and he took any extra hours he could, and he made just enough to keep himself fed and the apartment in order.   
But soon the hospital bills began flowing in and InuYasha began sinking.   
So after six months of trying his hardest InuYasha finally caved and decided to ask the only person he knew with money for help. 

Sesshomaru was having a particularly bad day when his assistant Jakin came in and announced that there was a distress child here to see him.   
“What? Who?”  
“Some disgusting hanyou. He wouldn't tell me why he was here or who he was. Should I throw him out?”   
Sesshomaru froze.   
“No. Send him in.”   
“Right away sir. “  
“And Jakin?”  
“Yes sir?”  
“Do not mention this to my mother.”   
“Yes sir.”   
InuYasha had grown a lot. Which he supposed made sense seeing as it had been seven years since he’d last seen him. He was dressed like someone who wanted to look nice, but wasn’t really sure how that work, in his black jeans, dark work boots and red button up shirt. He’d lost all the baby pudge that Sesshomaru had always loved on him, he was now taller, and far more slim than he should have been. He still had those beautiful wide molten gold eyes, and his long silver hair was pulled back in a braid, accenting the cute little puppy ears on top of his head. What was new, however, were the dark bags under his eyes, and closed off disposition.   
“Hello InuYasha.”  
“Hi Shu.” The man couldn’t help his small smile. No one but Izayoi and InuYasha had called him that. He had missed the affectionate nick name, no matter what he told himself.   
“Take a seat.” Sesshomaru gestured to the chair on the other side of his desk which InuYasha sat in gratefully. The chair was large and squishy, much more comfortable than the furniture he’d traded the nice ones they’d used to own one month when the hospital bills were especially large. “You could have told Jakin who you were.” InuYasha gave him a bitter smile that didn’t fit on his once sweet and pudgy face.   
“No. I saw the way he looked at me. I wouldn’t want your freak brother screwing anything up for you.” Sesshomaru wanted to object to that, but he knew it was better this way.   
“Why are you here InuYasha? Where is Izayoi?” Certainly thirteen was far too young to be out by himself.   
“That’s part of why I’m here… Mum is sick. She’s been in the hospital for about a year.” Sesshomaru’s head snapped up from the work he’d been trying to do.   
“What- what’s wrong with her?”   
“They’re not sure, but it’s..” Tears filled InuYasha’s eyes, “The hospital bills are so much… and-and I tried to take up more hours at the dock, but they can’t give me anymore.” Tears flowed freely down his cheeks and he tried to breath through it to continue. “And I need help Shu. I’m so sorry I know you don’t like us anymore… but I need help and I didn’t know where else to go. I can pay you back I swear! But if I don’t give the hospital the money they’ll throw her out!”   
“Oh Yasha…” Sesshomaru stood and pulled his brother into his arms.   
“It’ll be okay sweetie. Hush now.”   
“I don’t know what to do Shu.”  
“It’s okay. I’ll take care of you. I’ll always take care of you.”   
“R- really?” Sesshomaru smiled and petted his brother's ears, just like he used to all those years ago.   
“You go see your mother. I’ll call the hospital tonight, okay? And you don’t worry about paying me back, just worry about yourself.”  
“Thank you Shu!” InuYasha snuggled into his brother's neck, he’d missed this.   
“Yeah yeah, go on. Go. I’ve got a lot of work to do.”   
“Okay!” InuYasha snuck in one more little ninja hug. “Bye! I love you Shu!”  
InuYasha was out the door before Sesshomaru could do anything.  
“I love you too.” Sesshomaru hadn’t felt this happy in… years. His chest felt light and warm, a smile stretched across his face for the first time since he could remember. The rest of his day flew by. He called a flower shop at his lunch and asked that a bouquet of pink and red flowers be sent to Izayoi.   
Why had he spent years not talking to her and her son?   
He was on the phone with the hospital at the dining table when his mother came in.   
“What are you doing?” Sesshomaru glanced up his mother. “I’m on the phone with the hospital.”  
“Why?”  
“Izayoi is sick, I promised InuYasha I would cover the medical bills from now on.”  
“You-what?”  
“I… she’s ill mother. InuYasha’s been working down at the docks. He’s only thirteen mother, I can’t let that go on.”   
“Sesshomaru, darling, he’s lying!”   
“I don’t think so mother, he was so upset-”  
“He was faking it! They’re trying to take advantage of you darling! Don’t you remember what they did to your father love? He died because of them.” Sesshomaru looked at his mother… She’d never lie to him.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Of course I am! I saw Izayoi just yesterday when I went to go get my hair done! She’s fine!”

Inuyasha left in high spirits. He felt like the weight of the world had been taken off of his shoulders.   
Shu would take care of his mum now! Everything would be okay. The hanyou ran all the way to the hospital, jumping on the balls of his feet in the elevator much to the amusement of the nurses also riding. The elevator dinged and he dashed down the hall and into his mother’s room.   
“Mum!”   
“Hello Yasha.” Izayoi had seen better days. She was underweight, her once long, dark hair was now gray and worn short for convenience, though she was still young, she looked far too old for her time. “What has you so excited? Come sit with me.”  
“I went to see Shu!” Izayoi said nothing for a long moment.   
“Why would you do that?”  
“The hospital said you couldn’t stay here anymore if we couldn’t pay the bills, so I went to ask him for a loan. And he told me he’d take care of everything! I can go back to school, just like you wanted!”  
“Oh baby! I’m so proud of you! I’m sorry you had to go through all of this.”   
“No! It’s okay now!” InuYasha and Izayoi settled down to watch a show before the half demon had to go to work.  
“You can quit your job now honey!”  
“Nah, I’ll keep it. I can just work less hours now, after school hours.”   
“Alright darling.” Izayoi calmly petted her son’s ears and watched as he nodded off. Sometime around four a lovely bunch of dahlia flowers came, making Izayoi’s eyes fill up with tears. Inu no Taishou used to get her a red dahlia every day on his way into the office. He would be so proud of the man his son had grown to be. InuYasha woke in time to go home and change for work, leaving his mother with a kiss good night and a promise to go get the paperwork to get back into school tomorrow morning.   
His life was starting to look up.


	3. Alone at Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a little short, but it seemed like a natural stopping point. I'll try to post a new chapter tomorrow. Good night my loves!

InuYasha didn’t know anything was wrong for longer than he felt should have been allowed. Really, he’d gone to work, gone, home and showered before sitting down to binge on a few episodes of Netflix. He went to bed, woke the next morning and walked to the nearest high school to sign up.  
No, he knew nothing of the shit storm that was happening.   
Not until he made it to the hospital and saw his mom in a wheelchair being pushed by a nurse.   
“Mum! What’s going on?”   
“Oh, the bills didn’t get paid. It’ll be okay, I’ll just have to rest at home from now on. I’m excited to see the new apartment you got.” She was smiling, but InuYasha wasn’t stupid, he knew she was panicking.   
“What do you mean the bills weren’t paid… Shu said…” INuYasha ran over to the nurses station and asked to use one of their cells, quickly typing out the number he hoped was still right.  
“Hello?” A woman answered the phone, making InuYasha’s stomach churn.  
“I… I’m sorry. Is this Sesshomaru’s phone….?”  
“Oh! Yeah, sorry. Sesshomaru! Phone! He’ll be down in a sec. Can I ask who this is?”  
“I- my name is INuYasha.”  
“Oh my gods! Really? Wow. My name is Hanako, I’m Sesshomaru’s best.. Well, only friend. Unless you count Jakin, but I sure as fuck don’t.”   
“Oh, I thought you were Shu’s girlfriend.”  
“Hah! Oh my gods that’s rich I don’t think-”  
“Who are you talking to Hanako?” InuYasha could hear a voice in the vague distance.   
“The sweetest kid. He was calling for you.”  
“Obviously, as it’s MY phone.”  
“Not like you ever answer it. Bye Yasha!” Hanako suddenly basically shouted before some shuffling sounds.  
“Hello.”  
“Hi Shu, it’s InuYasha, listen, the hospital said that the bill didn’t get covered-”  
“Of course it didn’t. Did you really think me that gullible?”  
“What? Shu you said-”  
“My name is Sesshomaru. Lose this number InuYasha. My father may have been fool enough to fall this… act. But I am not so easily tricked.” The phone cut out leaving the teen flabbergasted.   
He didn’t have much time to think of this though. Izayoi was coming home. InuYasha had pictured this to be a happy day, his mother finally coming home, and maybe he could leave his job and let his mom take care of him again. Not this though, quickly moving his things from the one room much to his mother’s chagrin because obviously she would get the bed. He could sleep on the couch.   
It was fine at first. Izayoi was doing okay, InuYasha was making enough to get her medicine and basic foods for her, just as long as he didn’t eat too much.   
Everything would be just fine.  
But Izayoi was slowly getting worse, and InuYasha could do nothing but watch his mother slip through his fingers.   
Izayoi died on a deceptively sunny and warm day in June.  
Sesshomaru hadn’t planned on going to the funeral, after all, it wasn’t his mother who died, and he had a lot of work to get done, but Hanako and Kouga told him he was being an ass and he needed to go be there for his brother.   
The plot wasn't anywhere romantic, it wasn't on top of a hill under a tree, there wasn’t even a head stone, just a white cross. There was no priest. InuYasha couldn’t afford any of that. No, his mother was laid to rest on the very edge of the cemetery with no one but her son, and some friend’s she’d made at the diner she’d worked at before she was sick. Sesshomaru stood as far away as he had been allowed by Hanako and Kouga who stood on either side of him.   
“This is the single, most depressing thing I’ve ever seen.” Kouga commented quietly as they watched an elderly lady tell a story of how she’d first met Izayoi.  
“It’s a funeral Kouga, they’re all like this.”  
“No, Sess. Most of them have a good group of people to mourn, not three friends and three basic strangers.” Finally the small box that Izayoi had been placed in upon her cremation was lowered into her tiny plot, and covered with dirt. The woman left and the three demons who stood on the edge watched passively as InuYasha sank to the ground in front of his mother’s grave and sobbed as he placed a single white dahlia on the freshly placed earth.


	4. Castles of Mud

Sesshomaru didn’t really feel like hanging out with Hanako and Kouga, guilt and the heavy weight of the loss of the women who had shown him so much kindness as a child churned his stomach too much to enjoy their usual occupation of drinking saki in Hanako’s self designated “chill zone”.   
“That poor kid. Why didn’t he ask anyone for help?” Shame flashed through Sesshomaru so aggressively he almost choked on it.   
“He did.” Sesshomaru mumbled, not making eye contact.   
“I’m sorry, what was that?” Kouga asked, looking incredibly unimpressed.   
“He asked for my help a few months ago….”  
“And you did what? Exactly? Told some poor little boy to fuck off?” Hanako had jumped out of her seat to glare at the already miserable dog demon.   
“No! Or… not at first.”  
“What the hell do you mean ‘not at first’?” Kouga joined Hanako at glowering.   
“He came to my office a few months ago and me that he needed some money for his mother’s hospital bills, I told him I’d help and he should go tell Izayoi. But then when I was calling the hospital my mother told me she’d seen Izayoi in the hair salon and that InuYasha must have been lying.”   
“Oh my gods.” Hanako groaned and plopped down onto her chair.   
“Alright, this is… overdue. To be honest I’d hoped your mother would have died long before we had this conversation, but I miscalculated. Spite, perhaps, kept the ice in her heart from spreading through her veins. But that’s not really the point, the point is… your mother… she’s…” Hanako paused a little, unable to quite complete the thought.  
“You’re mother is a manipulative cunt, man.” Kouga interjected, Hanako gave him an exasperated look but didn’t dispute what the wolf demon had said.   
“She is not!” Sesshomaru shouted, standing himself.   
“Sess, I’m sorry, but just, listen okay?” Hana asked, putting her hands on the taller demon’s shoulders to keep him from murdering their uncouth friend. Sesshomaru glared at the wolf demon, but sat. Hanako sighed and sat on the foot table in front of him.“Thank you. Now, how long have you known me?”  
“My whole life.”  
“Yeah, because our dad’s were friends.” Sesshomaru nodded, not quite following her. “Right. Now Sess, do you remember when we about… five or six, your mom and dad were fighting for about a month and then they just stopped?”  
“Yes? So? They fought constantly. They weren’t happily married, I’ve always known that.”   
“Right. Well usually the fights petered out, but this one was just done one day.” Sesshomaru thought for a moment, that seemed familiar enough.   
“Alright.” Kouga groaned from his chair.  
“Your father… he was asking her for a divorce, but your mom wouldn’t give it to him.” The older man blinked.   
“So, he was a cheating bastard.” Hanako briefly paused.   
“Sess, your mom cheated on your dad all the time.”  
“She did not! She would never!”   
“Constantly. She would kick your dad out of their room sometimes.”  
“Your father is lying.” Sesshomaru told her stubbornly.   
“Dear lords. Why would he lie to me about this Sess? There’s nothing to be gained from it.” Sesshomaru thought for a long moment.   
“Do you know why they didn’t get a divorce?”  
“...why?”  
“Because InuKimi told your father that if he left her, he would never see you again. She used you. Just like she always has.”   
“But… why?”   
“Alright… let’s go about this another way then.” Hanako looked ready to strangle him, but took a deep breath. “Let’s say you and I got married, okay?”  
“Why?”  
“Just, roll with me.”   
“Okay.”  
“Now we have a son together because we need an heir, having done this though, we are not in love and are married for no particular reason anymore. Alright?”  
“Alright.”  
“Now, you have some side lovers. I know about it, I’ve told you it’s fine.” Sesshomaru nodded. “Now let’s say I go and I fall in love with someone, and I tell you I want to marry them. What do you do?”   
“I let you leave. We aren’t attacked in any way.”  
“Great! Inu no Taishou wanted to marry Izayoi. And your mother told him if he left, he would never see you again. So he decided to just spend all his available time with InuYasha and Izayoi, and take you with him.”   
“Izayoi was still just trying to steal him away.” Sesshomaru told, stubbornly.   
“Gods, why would she do that? DO you know what happened when her parents found out she got pregnant with a demon’s child? What all her friends did? Do you not wonder why no one was at her funeral? Izayoi was a kind woman who gave your father happiness and your mother couldn’t stand that.”  
“Get out.”  
“Sess-”  
“GET OUT! Both of you.”  
“Sesshomaru, please-”  
“NOW!”  
Hanako and Kouga left quickly, not wanting to stick around for his wrath.  
“Well that went about as well as could have been expected.”   
“What? That went horribly!” Kouga shouted as they made their way to their homes. “How could he not see what a bitch his mother is?!”  
“Kouga, he’s always had her in his ear. His entire life she’s been twisting the facts around to make him think she’s the only one there for him. That much completely…. Manipulation, it fucks with you.” Hanako took a deep breath. “The seed has been planted, best case scenario, he’ll start to look at his life and see that we’re right, and… well worse case he shuts down on himself and lets her run his life completely.” 

InuYasha came home feeling lost.   
The last few years he’d had a mission. He went to work and took care of his mother. That was all he did. Now… he had nothing. He was alone in this world.   
A knock on the door pulled him from his depression. InuYasha stood and went to the door, ignoring the nagging feeling he should ignore it.   
A short, fat woman stood there, looking irritable. 

“... may I help you?”  
“My name is Constance Madders, I’m looking fro InuYasha.”  
“That’s me.”  
“Good. I’m from social services. It’s come to our attention that both have your parents have passed.” InuYasha blinked, taken aback by her callous attitude.   
“I.. yes. I just got back from my mother’s funeral.”  
“Alright. How old are you?”  
“Thirteen.”  
“Pack your things then. You’ll be coming with me and we’ll be placing you in a home.”  
“No! I can take care of myself.”  
“That’s not for you to decided.”


	5. New Starts and an Evil Plan

InuYasha was surprised at how fast the system worked at ripping him from his home and placing him in this state run shit show. 

He was put in a room with three other boys who all looked at him with venom in their eyes. 

“What the fuck is wrong with your head?” The tallest asked, pushing to stand in front of the group. 

“I... “

“Are you a fucking fury or something?”  The boy, InuYasha noticed was a demon by this point took a deep breath. “No, you’re worse than that. You’re a fucking half breed.” InuYasha looked down, heady blush spreading across his face. 

“So?”

“So get out!”

“I.. they assigned me to this room-”

“I don’t give a fuck!” 

“I can’t-”

“Fucking.. Just shut up! You can have that bed.” He pointed to an upper bunk with no mattress, just a small box spring. 

“Where’s-”

“We sit on the mattress when we game. If the head lady ask, we give it back at night. And if you tell,” the demon boy got into the hanyou’s face, grabbing his neck, “I’ll kill you. Now you get out of this room, and only come back at curfew.” InuYasha growled, 

“Fuck you!” One swift hit had the hanyou stumbling into the wall. The demon walked up and grabbed the still dazed boy by his hair, pulling his head back. 

“If I catch you here again, it’ll be worse. Got me?” InuYasha, never one to back down turned quickly to bite at the other boy’s arm. 

“Fuck!” The demon, InuYasha would later learn as Ryura, kicked the fallen boy savagely in the stomach making him cough. “Disgusting.” 

It was only about a month before school started again, he was also placed in a very low budget public school where he was to walk with Ryura and his goons.

InuYasha had been in the system nearly two months and he still had no idea what to do with himself. 

Before he’d either been working, or taking care of his mother, he hadn’t had free time in so long he now had no idea what to do with himself when he was presented with it. He had tried getting overly involved in his school work, but apparently sophomore year of high school was incredibly easy and he didn’t really get enough work to get sucked into, even with all the work he’d been given to catch up on the years he’d missed. He’d already read through all of his text books and done all those stupid questions even though they hadn’t been assigned. Next he’d tried going out for sports, but apparently his social worker didn’t think it would be healthy for him. Then he’d tried reading, but it was horribly boring. As was, he found, aggressive gaming, cooking, and extended tv watching, especially considering he’d gotten into this awesome anime called Seven Deadly Sins, which had been cool until he’d started watching season two and found that it was all of four episodes of tension building bullshit. 

So, one day at school, during lunch, InuYasha finally fell apart. 

Alone, in an overly warm classroom, he finally let himself cry. Cry for the loss of his mother, the betrayl of his brother, and the shit storm his life had quickly turned into.

And that, is where Kagome Higurashi found him. 

Kagome was not the most socially ept girl in the tenth grade. So when she found a crying boy she’d never seen before she simply sat down next to him and squished his ears between her fingers. 

InuYasha jumped at the sudden touch. 

“What are you doing?”

“Are they really?”

“What? Of course they’re real!” 

“Cool! You wanna come eat with me and my friends?”

“... sure.” InuYasha followed the strange girl over to a table outside that housed two other girls with long dark hair.

“Sango! Kikyo! This is…. Oh. What’s your name?”

“InuYasha.”

“This is InuYasha. InuYasha, this is my best friend Sango, and my twin sister Kikyo.” 

“But… you two look almost nothing alike…” InuYasha breathed deeply. “You smell pretty similar though.” The two gave him a strange look while Sango stood to shake hands with the hanyou. 

“Nice too meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too.” InuYasha sat with the three strange girls feeling a little out of place as Kikyo and Kagome talked about some new shampoo they were trying and Sango kind of politely went along with it. 

“Oh! Where’s Miroku?”

“I think he took Cana Dragneel to-”

“Nope! All I needed.” InuYasha desperately wanted to ask what exactly this Miroku was doing with Cana, but Sango looked irritated by whatever it was, so he decided to leave it be. He didn’t want to jeopardize the only friendships he’d managed to make in the month he’d been in this school. They’d been eating a while when a man with a large pink hand shape on his cheek came and sat with them. 

“How’s Cana?” Sango asked with false sweetness.

“She’d probably be better had I not been caught making out with her twin sister Lana.” The man answered with a sheepish smile before he turned to InuYasha. “And who is this gorgeous man? I don’t believe we’ve had the pleasure of meeting before. I’m-”

“Miroku, I swear to the gods if you don’t back off the poor kid, I’ll kill you.”

“Now Sango, if you're jealous all you need to do is say something. I’ve told you before I’m perfectly happy to make all your dreams come true, even if they fall in a less than pure-”

“Gods, shut up.” Sango interrupted. “This is InuYasha, he’s going to sit with us from now on. Yasha, this pig is Miroku, and unfortunately is also our friend.” 

“Nice to meet you Miroku.” 

“I assure you Cutie, the pleasure is all mine.” The hanyou flushed adorably and muttered a quick thank you before going back to pecking at his food. 

“How come we haven’t seen you around before?” Kikyo asked suddenly.

“I’ve been out of school, helping my mum.”

“Why aren’t you anymore.”

“She uh.. She passed a few months ago.” InuYasha wasn’t looking at the girl when he answered, afraid of crying again. 

“Oh. I’m sorry to hear that. Do you want to come have dinner at our place?” Kagome asked, elbowing her sister in the ribs to make her shut up. 

“I can’t the home has this curfew thing, I have to put in some kind of request to go anywhere after school. I’m pretty sure they mostly get delinquents or something because one kid got detention and forgot to have the teacher call, and they called the cops on him.”

“Gods. Seems a bit of an overkill.”

“I know! What’s worse? He’s like, ten.” The group laughed and InuYasha started to feel comfortable for the first time in a very long time. 

The bell rang and InuYasha walked to his PE class. Being a half demon the school wasn’t really sure where to put him. They had a class of humans and of demons, eventually it was decided it wouldn’t be fair to the human boy’s egos if InuYasha was placed with them, so they would be unfair to InuYasha by putting him in a class of demons and expect him to keep up. The hanyou looked around, agitated. A dark bruise, a gift from Jura, had blossomed on his ribs and while he didn’t think anyone would care, it was a sign of weakness he didn’t value showing. 

“InuYasha!” The hanyou tensed and whipped around. Miroku was smiling at him, standing shirtless and proud. “I didn’t know you were in this period… wouldn’t I have noticed you before?”

“I’m in the demon class.” Miroku furrowed his eyebrows slightly. 

“Oh.” Miroku looked around to the glaring demons surrounding them. Really, this he should have noticed, the young man thought to himself. “Come move yourself to my locker.” InuYasha raised his eyebrow at that. “I’m a little lonely, over there in the corner.” The hanyou understood, he wasn’t stupid. Miroku was offering to share his space so he could hide in a  corner and not worry about exposing his back. InuYasha  thought about this, after all it was clearly charity...“Please Yasha?” Miroku was making a fool of himself, just to help some kid he’d just met? Where did he even come from? 

“Sure. Whatever.” Miroku grinned and tilted his head in a come hither motion. InuYasha changed quickly, whipping his shirt off and replacing it just as fast. 

“InuYasha…” the hanyou tensed visibly.

“...Yeah?” Miroku had, of course, noticed how uncomfortable his new friend had become, and decided that he would inquire about the large bruise later, when they weren’t surrounded by large demons. 

“Um.. nothing.” InuYasha nodded, grateful he didn’t have to explain anything. Admitting he couldn’t stand up to a group of four asshole kids was not something InuYasha wanted to do. Ever. 

A few months went by, InuYasha found comfort in being with his new found friends. Once he started getting permission to go to his friend’s home he found that other families made the ache in his chest from missing his mother loosen a little.  

Kagome and Kikyo had two younger siblings, Sota and Kaede, a nice mother who the very first time she saw InuYasha had petted his ears and asked if they were real, exactly as her daughter had done. 

“Yes.”

“They’re so cute! Dad!” An old man came around the corner and made an incredibly stressful noise that made the hanyou wince before he ran away. InuYasha’s ears drooped down to his head, understanding that while the rest of the family was strange and had no concept of dirty blood, that man did, and would surely insist he not return. 

“Don’t mind him. He thinks he’s a monk. He’s harmless though.” Kikyo’s words shocked the hanyou who glanced at their mother, wondering how mad she’d be. She just shrugged and asked where Miroku and Sango where.

“Sango is helping Miroku with a paper, they’ll be over later.” Kagome answered, walking into the kitchen. Kikyo and InuYasha followed, the latter a bit awkwardly. 

“Oh my gods! Peach buns! You’re the best mom!” Kikyo and Kagome both grabbed one, taking a bite while their friend watched, nervous. 

“Do you not like peach buns InuYasha? I could make you something else.” His head snapped up to look at the woman.

“I can have one?” She looked confused briefly, but said nothing. 

“Of course sweetie.” Pain jolted through him a little. His  mother had always called him that… the white haired boy took his treat and followed the girls out, looking back at the woman as he left. 

InuYasha, Kagome and Kikyo soon found, was in a very strange mix of classes. 

While he was in the demon’s PE class, he was in human health, which made very little sense to the poor half demon, and the twins found it just as confusing. 

“If they thought you were that close to us anatomy wise, shouldn’t you be in our PE though?” Kikyo asked. 

“Or, if you're closer to a demon, so that you’re on their level physically, shouldn’t you be learning how they work physically?” InuYasha just shrugged. 

 

Winter break came quickly, and apparently Sango, Miroku, Kikyo and Kagome decided that InuYasha’s hand me downs were not appropriate and wanted to get him some new stuff, that being said they knew he would never let them get him clothes, even if their parents had given them each a lot of money just to spend on their friend, so Kagome came up with a very evil plan. 

“InuYasha!” The white haired boy looked up from Miroku’s game boy advance, he had recently discovered Pokemon and when Miroku mentioned he had gotten a 3DS and no longer wanted his old system, InuYasha had been pumped. 

“Yeah Kikyo?” 

“Christmas is coming up.” InuYasha’s eyebrows went up, not understanding where exactly she was going with this. 

“So?” Originally Kagome and Kikyo were going to tag team this, but they soon found Kagome couldn’t act for shit, so they told her to stay quiet. 

“So what are you getting us?” The hanyou paused. 

“I don’t.. I don’t have any money. I’m not allowed to get a job.” 

“Oh. Well you have to give us something.”

“I don’t…”

“I know!” Sango faked excitement, as if this idea was brand new. “You let us take you to the mall, and we get to dress you up however we want, no complaints.” InuYasha shifted.

“I don’t-”

“Well then what are you getting the four of us?”  Miroku cut in, they’d prepared for a fight. InuYasha flushed, ashamed. 

“Nothing, I guess..you guys really just want me to play dress up with you?” They all nodded. “...Fine.”

 

 

  
  
  
  
On second thought, they don't even have the same colouring! Kikyo is way paler, which doesn't make sense because she'd be outside way more than Kagome. So, you know, that's where we're at. 


	6. Sesshomaru's Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!   
> And while I wanted to write some hot sex scene, that is apparently not a strengthen I have.   
> So, mild sex warning? I guess... not really.   
> Enjoy!!

InuYasha was pretty sure he’d been duped.   
He’d been a little suspicious when Kagome had said nothing during their little exchange, but now he was sure his friends had plotted this day just to torture him.   
At first it hadn’t been too bad. Miroku just wanted him to try on a leather jacket, claiming he was pretty sure he’d look bad ass like that, and then spouted some shit about wanting to know what the hanyou’s ass looked like in pants that fit. He’d actually had fun. He’d never owned any new clothes before, and even if he couldn’t afford these, it nice to try them on. Next it had been Sango’s turn. She wasn’t so bad either, she took him to this weird smelling store called Spencers and showed him all the funny shirts they had, picking up a few for her brother. They looked like they would be far too large for him, but InuYasha said nothing, content to just giggle at the adult section in the back with his friends, and maybe wave a dildo in Kagome’s face to make her flush and squeal.   
That, he found, had been a mistake. Kagome exacted her revenge by making him try on dresses. Everytime he’d argued she’d just reminded him that he wasn’t getting her anything else for the holiday and he’d shut up and let her dress him up. Kikyo was even worse. She wanted him to get a goddamn make over. Luckily the woman doing it seemed to understand his friend’s game helped him wipe away all the crap before he left.   
Aside from that, he’d actually had fun. They had finished, and were now eating at the food court when two vaguely familiar people came by.   
“InuYasha?” He looked at the tall girl, standing with a slightly shorter man.  
“Um…”  
“Hanako, I’m Sess’ friend. This is Kouga.”  
“Oh! Right!”  
“Kouga is also his friend. Just less important.” Hanako cut in, ducking Kouga’s swing at her. “Mind if we sit with you guys?”  
“Not at all m’lady.” Miroku stood to pull out a chair for the graceful girl, making her smile and thank him as she sat.   
“How are you doing? We wanted to check in on you after the funeral, but we didn’t know how to contact you.”  
“I’m okay.” Kouga and Hanako looked at each other at his… unenthusiastic response.   
“Well, we have to go, but look, if you need anything, anything at all, you call me okay? Doesn’t matter when, or why, you need anything, you call. Promis?”  
“Promise.” Hana handed him a card, Nugging Kouga to do the same.   
“Bye ‘Yasha!” They left quickly, leaving InuYasha a little shell shocked.   
“Who was that!” Miroku demanded, mystified.  
“Um.. my brother’s friend.”  
“You have a brother?” Kagome asked, leaning close.   
“Only in the blood sense. We haven’t even talked in over a year.” Kagome seemed to understand InuYasha didn’t much feel like talking about his family and sat quietly.

Sesshomaru soon found that while Hanako and Kouga had always annoyed the hell out of him, he did… miss.. Them. While Jaken prevented him from feeling truly lonely, he missed bickering with his cousin.   
“Sesshomaru.” The demon looked up from his paperwork to see his mother standing in his office door.   
“Yes mother?”  
“I was wondering where Hanako and that little mongrel Kouga went.” Sesshomaru flinched at her coolness.   
“You do realize Hana is your niece, right?”  
“Only in a legal sense. Your father’s brother never liked me anyways.” That was true…  
“But your sister is her mother.”  
“So? My sister is a twisted bitch.” The young demon had never met his Aunt Taniki, but from what he’d heard she’d been sweet, but his mother said she was cruel…   
He thought it was strange that demons rarely liked their family members, seeing as they often married with in it. It was hard to find more dog demons, especially those of the inu clan. Infact, had his mother approved he’d likely already be married to Hana. The arrant thought made him smile. He felt no real love for his cousin, not in that fashion, but the thought of he scowl at their marriage was enough to cheer him, if only slightly.   
InuKimi left, leaving his son to work in peace. He wish she’d come back, he wanted to keep talking. Kouga had always interrupted him, challenging him to fights. He’d always been angry about it, but now… Now he just wished he hadn’t thrown them out. 

InuYasha made it all the way to his sixteenth birthday without further incident, which really, he reflected, was some kind of personal best. Not to say he was particularly happy, Ryura and his little gang were still cruel, and the hanyou was pretty sure he’d given himself permanent back damage sleeping on the box bored and nothing else, but… content. This was better than he’d really expected to be when his mother died, he did have friends after all, he hadn’t even had that before. So, maybe he wasn’t exactly happy, but he certainly wasn’t miserable.   
He sure felt miserable right now though.   
His stomach had been cramping all week, his head feeling like it could split any second so much in fact that Kagome had given him something called Midol, claiming it would help with both. He supposed it did a little, but then he started feeling hot all over.   
He really knew he was in trouble when he came into his room early, intent on just going to fucking sleep, and Ryura did nothing. Just… starred at him.   
Slightly scared, and more than a little creeped out he just shrugged and climbed onto his bed spring.   
“Here, ‘Yasha, take this.” He opened his eyes to see Gora holding a pillow out to him.   
“...thank you.” He took it, fluffing it slightly before closing his eyes again, more confused than ever.   
“InuYasha, here.” A blanket was placed over his body before he’d even opened his eyes to see Jura, acting weirdly shy.  
“Thanks…” InuYasha fell asleep easily after that strange encounter, concerne not quite outweighing the bone deep tiredness he felt.   
InuYasha woke up feeling hot, achey and incredibly horny.   
No one was in the room at the moment, surprising, as usually the first person up would wake him and demand he leave. InuYasha felt sick to his stomach still, and was wondering how much begging it would take for him to be allowed to stay in bed all day when Ryura came in with a plate of food.   
“Got you breakfast.” InuYasha froze.   
“Why?” Ryura didn’t answer, he just sat next to the hanyou and began stroking his hair back over his shoulder. InuYasha shoved his hand away, but the demon simply put his hand around the hanyou’s wrist and glared at him. “What are you doing? Get off.” Again, no response. Just calm petting for a while. InuYasha tried to tug his arm back, but found he didn’t have as much strength as he’d thought.  
“Such a good omega. Want to stay with me, don’t you Puppy?” Ryura shoved InuYasha’s arms down on the bed and began nudging his legs about with his own.  
“What? Get off of me!” InuYasha continued to struggle, but it felt slow, sluggish. Everything had a fuzzy edge around it.   
“Hush.” Ryura put his hand over InuYasha’s mouth to muffle his shouts and began pulling off the hanyou’s sleep pants. Just as panic began to seriously panic Jura walked in and growled at Ryura.   
“What are you doing to the omega?”  
“Just showing him his place, he wants it anyways. They all do. Just give me a second and you can have your turn.”  
“He doesn’t look like he’s enjoying it…”  
“They all do Jura! They go into heats and they become desperate little sluts!” What are they talking about? Heats? Omega? INuYasha’s mind was whirling, it felt like everything had a film over it. What was happening?   
“-aybe he already has an alpha?” Jura was talking. How long had they been talking?   
“Who the fuck would claim a hanyou? Are you serious? Maybe he picked an alpha, but he sure as fuck isn’t mated, or even bonded to him. Now shut up and go away, you can have him when I’m done.” Apparently done talking Ryura started pulling at InuYasha’s clothes again. Jura growled loudly, making InuYasha whine, something he hadn’t done in many years. Jura jumped Ryura knocking them both off the bed, and giving the half demon time to scramble to the bathroom, grabbing a land line on the way through the hall, and slamming the door shut, locking it in place. Panic still settled deep in his chest and InuYasha did what his instincts told him, crouch down somewhere small, and hide. So he crawled into the bathtub and pulled the glass door shut, tucking into himself to make himself as small as possible.   
“What do I do?” InuYasha dialed Kagome’s number before he really understood what he was doing… but she wouldn’t know, this was clearing some demon… thing. Shit! He doesn’t know any demons aside from Sesshomaru, and he wouldn’t help, Hanako said they’d- Hanako! Thanking his lucky stars that he’d memorized her number he waited impatiently for her to answer.   
“Inu Hanako.”  
“Hana, help.”  
“InuYasha? What’s wrong? Are you okay?”  
“No, I .. I feel weird, and my head hurts, my stomach is all crampy, and my roommates kept talking, they were acting really weird, they said something about-”  
“Omegas?”  
“Yes! What is that? What’s happening?”   
“Okay, InuYasha, do you remember in health class they told you about presentations?”  
“No… what? Is this a demon thing?” InuYasha still felt a little slow to the draw.   
“Yasha, sweetie, what health class are you in?”  
“The human one.”  
“Those asss hats! Goddamn it! Where are you?”  
“I’m at the home, I hid in the bathroom…”  
“Good! YOu stay right there, okay honey? Don’t move, I’ll be there in just a minute. Stay right there. Okay?”  
“Okay.” Hanako hung up and InuYasha felt very very alone. 

Hanako was furious.   
“Kouga!” The wolf demon poked his head into his friend’s office.  
“What’s up Hana?”  
“InuYasha just presented as an omega, I’m gonna go get him, could you go get him a starter kit?  
I’m going to bring him to my place, Dad’s off on business for a few weeks.”   
“Right! I’ll drop in on the porch and text you.”  
“Kay!” Hanako was glad Kouga didn’t make her say it. Alpha’s had a hard time controlling themselves around omega’s. The fact the INuYasha hadn’t been raped was nothing short of a miracle but… omegas were usually quite.. Desperate. InuYasha just sounded terrified. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she ran downstairs to her car and drove off quickly, before she even realized she had no idea where she was going.   
“Fuck!” She pressed the call button on her phone. Not remembering the number for InuYasha;s home, she instead settled for the next closest thing.   
“Hello?”  
“Hey, Sess, I know we aren’t talking right now, but it’s kind of an emergency.”  
“Is something wrong? Is Kouga okay.”  
“Ko is fine, do you know the address of the home they placed InuYasha in?”  
“What home?” Hanako rolled her eyes.   
“The foster home. Where they put orphans and children of drug addicts. The one you let your mother put InuYasha in.”  
“No. She said he was going to a family in Florida.”   
“Honestly Sesshomaru, why… nevermind. Go ask your mother for the address. Tell her I know she fucking lied.”  
“My mother is not a liar!” Sesshomaru growled.   
“Fucking gods Sess! I saw InuYasha in the mall like, six months ago! Your mother lied. And InuYasha could use some help, so go ask her where she put him!”   
“In Florida. Where she told me he was!” Hanako took a deep breath, clearing the demonic red from her eyes.   
“Sesshomaru, InuYasha needs me right now, so I’m dropping this, but you go and find the revords if you don’t believe me, okay?” She hung up before he responded, fed up with his blind faith, and decided she was stupid before calling Kouga.   
“Yello?”  
“You’re far too old to answer your phone like that Ko.”  
“You’re too old to be such a bitch.” He snapped back, not missing a beat. Hanako snorted a laugh and redirected the conversation.   
“What’s ‘Yasha’s new address? I forgot.” Kouga told her quickly and she drove off, kicking herself for wasting time in thinking Sesshomaru knew fucking anything.   
Hanako pulled up infront of a large, plain looking house and got out quickly, ignoring the yelling head woman until she grabbed her arm.   
“My name is Inu na Hanako, I am taking InuYasha, my cousin, with me. He will not be returning. If you have further concerns please call my lawyer.” She told her simply, handing the women old Myoga’s card. She left, seemingly threatened enough and Hanako followed the smell of omega in heat. How in the hell alphas could stand that smell, she had no idea. It smelled like sugar and cherry blossoms, which Hanako supposed would be nice, except it was far too sweet and it made her want to gag.   
She quickly found the bathroom where he friend was hiding.   
“‘Yasha? Sweetie, let me in.”   
“Hana.” He sounded so lost… Hanako remembered her first heat, scary, everything hurt and she felt so very alone. And she knew what was happening! Poor InuYasha.   
“Yeah, it’s me. Open the door.” A strong wafting smell came through with the door’s opening, making Hanako gag slightly. InuYasha sniffled sadly and ran into the taller omega’s arms.   
“Oh, it’s okay. No tears, please. Hush honey.” Hana pulled the hanyou out of the house, sitting him in the backseat of her car with instructions to lie down.   
He was sobbing a little, unsurprising, literally everything hurt during your first heat, she remembered that. And the emotions running through you are absolutely insane.   
“It’s okay sweet boy. Almost home.”  
“Don’t wanna go back to the home.” Hana’s heart ached.   
“No, you’re not going back there sweetie. Never again.” Kouga had already left the box, it was a cute red, covered in glitter, which she felt was a bit mean, but with his mind state… she always like glitter during her heat. Shiny things made omega’s happy.   
“Come on sweetie.”   
Hana lead her guest to a spare bedroom and sat him on the bed, putting the box in his lap.   
“Present?” Hana smiled and started petting InuYasha’s ears.   
“Yeah, so listen. You’re a half demon, and apparently that’s enough that you get to present. Which is a fancy word that demons use that mean you get a second gender. Alpha, beta or omega, and I’ll elaborate on this way more at a better time. But basically, being an omega means you can carry children, that’s why you’ve been feeling like shit recently, your body is changing. And omegas, like us, go into heat, which is your body telling your alpha you’re ready to carry his pups, or, in the absence of an alpha, it tells everyone you’re ready. That being said, do you want to have sex with anyone?”  
“No.” His quick response made Hanako pause.   
“And you don’t have to. But you do have to do something, you’ll make yourself sick. So Kouga got you a starter kit. And I would assume you know how sex works, yes?”  
“I.. yes?”  
“Good. Now, there’s a phone here,” She pointed to the bedside table, “And if you need anything I’ll be a call away. Just dial 1.” She didn’t really want to leave the obviously confused omega alone, but frankly the smell he was going off was giving her a headache. “It’ll be over soon. There’s food and water in the mini fridge in the corner. Try to drink and eat as much as you can.” She kissed him on the forehead and left. 

InuYasha was so fucking confused. He was an omega? What the fucking even is that!? He turned to look at the box she’d handed him and opened it. Several different things lay in there, the most prominent of which was a big, sparkly dildo. Flushing heavily InuYasha slammed the lid back down and shoved the box under the bed.   
Nope. No way.   
Ignoring the little voice telling him how nice it would feel, he stood and went to the mini fridge, grabbing himself a water bottle before going to the laptop sitting on the desk in the corner.   
Fucking rich people, laptops in guest rooms.   
Google was so amazing, usually, but apparently, aside from super basic medical doctor crap InuYasha could barely understand through his haze, demons were very secretive about omegas. Not alphas or betas, he could find plenty on them, but omegas? No. Just some basic information and a gross diagram.   
Great.   
The burning was growing, and his stomach hurt. He knew that if he used the toy he would feel better but… he just couldn’t. He didn’t want the first thing inside of him to be some cold toy. He wanted his S- Nope. It wasn’t going to happen, no point in thinking about it.  
Groaning InuYasha went to lay in the bed, hoping for sleep and blissfully unaware of the turmoil downstairs. 

Sesshomaru found that he simply would (read could) not allow Hanako to ignore him like this, they were family, and had been friends since practically birth she would not leave him. He drove all the way to her home to demand that she cease this ridiculous facade of anger and return to their friendship. As he knocked on the door a strange smell caught his attention, so much so he almost didn’t notice Hana opening the door and greeting him coldly.   
“Sesshomaru, what do you want?”  
“I… we’re friends. We have been as long as I can remember, and more than that we are family. You will not be abandoning that much time simply because you dislike my mother.” Hanako held back a sigh. This was a s close as Sesshomaru got to apologizes, to be honest she was a little flattered that he even went this far, she’d always been the one to back down. Normally she would have taken her chance to make her cousin squirm, but InuYasha’s smell was still thick in the air and Sess was an alpha.   
“Okay Sess, I’m sorry I said that about your mother. I’ll call Kouga and we’ll hang out this weekend, kay?”  
“Oh.. why not now?”  
“I’m kind of in the middle of-”  
“What’s that smell?” Sesshomaru took a step past Hanako and sniffed deeply. “You aren’t due for a heat for another month.”  
“Oh, my uh, my friend came over and start- Sesshomaru where are you going?!”  
“I’ll… i’ll be right back.” Sesshomaru answered, sounding dazed.   
“Shit! Sess!” But he was already up the stairs and at the room where Hanako had placed InuYasha.   
The smell of wild cherry blossoms, fresh almonds and just a hint of something spicy and beautiful hit Sesshomaru as he opened the door that he took a moment to even understand what he was seeing.   
But there, on the bed, fitfully sleeping was InuYasha, naked except for a large shirt the dog demon recognised as Kouga’s making him growl aggressively as he stalked towards the hanyou.   
Heat dazed eyes blinked open slowly, focusing on his brother and throwing him a sweet smile.  
“Hi Shu.”  
“Take. The shirt. Off.” InuYasha yawned and sat up, removing the shirt at the alpha’s orders. “Good boy.” Sesshomaru leaned close, pushing his nose into the hanyou’s neck and breathing deeply. “Such a good boy.” Long, delicate hands began rubbing up and down the now naked omega. “Mine.”   
InuYasha probably should have been more confused. Last time he’d talked to Sesshomaru he’d told him to fuck off, but fuck that felt nice.   
A strange keening sound was being made, InuYasha didn’t even realize he was making it until Sesshomaru shushed him gently, lifting the omega into his lap.   
“Hush love, it’s okay.” InuYasha wasn’t really aware of what was happening until Sesshomaru was naked and shoving his shockingly large cock inside him. Whimpers erupted from the omega as he wiggled, uncomfortable with the shoving, stretching pain inside of him, and yet the burning feeling resting under his skin for the last few hours was flickering away with every little shove.   
“What’s wrong puppy?”  
“Ow.” InuYasha whispered, wiggling more.   
“It’ll only hurt for a moment puppy, just breath. Gonna make you feel so good.” InuYasha took a deep breath and nodded, long bangs falling in front of his eyes cutley. “Good puppy.” Sesshomaru began pushing in slowly while InuYasha watched, fascinated as red bled into the gold of Sesshomaru’s eyes becoming eerie and frightening.   
“Shu?”   
“Hush love.” The demon gritted out between clenched teeth as he focused on not fucking into the hanyou roughly.  
“Shu, fuck me. Please alpha?” A feral grin spread across the elder brother’s face as he grabbed the smaller boy’s hips and began slamming into him with earnest, snarling. InuYasha felt as though he was on fire. The burn that had been under his skin now felt like a full on inferno.   
“Se-Sesshomaru! Fuck!”   
“You gonna come pup? Do it. Come for me.” Helpless to do anything but follow his alpha’s orders InuYasha screamed as his brother pistoned inside of him. Red filled his vision, Sesshomaru growled and did what every alpha did when he fucked his omega.  
He bit him.

InuYasha woke up a few days later feeling warm and content with the vague sense of time being missed. His neck hurt, groggily InuYasha moved to sit up slowly, only realizing when it tightened around him that there was a long, pale arm wrapped in beautiful markings laying around his waist.   
“Shu.” InuYasha whispered. Golden eyes fluttered open softly before visibly hardening.   
“InuYasha. I didn’t realize you were an omega. Still, I suppose this worked well for you, didn’t it?” Sesshomaru demanded, lifting his hand to press a few fingers to the part of his shoulder that had been aching, making the half breed hiss. Sesshomaru glared and left to go find Hanako and demand to know what the hell had happened. He hadn't lost control like that since he had been fifteen and had pounced some poor little rabbit demon and had almost hurt her. Ever since then he’d developed perfect self control, that is… until now.   
“Hana!” He finally found her in the kitchen, sitting on a bar stool at the island counter, looking at something on her laptop.  
“Sess! InuYasha’s heat done? Is he okay?”   
“That filthy bitch is fine.” Sesshomaru didn’t even notice Hanako crossing the room until she’d already slapped him. Always the stronger one, he wasn’t about to let that go, and had already shoved her into the wall by her throat.   
“Do not forget your place omega.” He growled lowly.   
“Do not call InuYasha a bitch.” The two stopped their growling sooner than to be expected by a small whimper coming from the doorway.  
Sesshomaru immediately dropped Hana and turned to the source of the distressed omega smell. InuYasha stood there, dressed in the robe Hanako had left in the room for him.  
“Don’t hurt Hanako.” He whispered, fist clenched.   
“Don’t worry about it InuYasha, that’s just how dog demons play. I left some clothes in the bathroom down the hall for you, why don’t you go shower and I’ll make you some breakfast?” InuYasha glanced over at Sesshomaru, natural mating instincts already dictating how he acted.   
“Go.” InuYasha nodded and left quickly.   
“What the fuck Sesshomaru?”  
“What?! He- coerced me into mating him!” Hanako took a deep breath and looked at her cousin expectantly.   
“Really? InuYasha planned to start his first heat, nearly get raped, end up at my home where he obviously knew you would happen to come over, despite the fact we were fighting the few months and the last time you even came here was over five years ago. You’re right Sesshomaru, that’s completely reasonable.” Sesshomaru opened his mouth to tell her to shut the fuck up, but closed it quickly. She was right, that would be ridiculous. Something she’d said though...  
“What do you mean nearly raped? What is he even doing here? Mother said-”  
“I picked him up from the foster home. Where he called from because the alpha’s he was roomed with were about to take him. Lucky they started fighting so he could lock himself in the bathroom. Great plan, right?” The burning sarcasm was enough to make Sesshomaru flinch before he sighed acceptingly.   
“Alright. At the very least we’re mated. I should try to make it work.”  
“Good. I’m proud of you Sess. What do you want for breakfast?” 

Hanako was half way done making eggs Benedict when InuYasha shyly came back, his still wet hair newly brushed and pulled back in a sloppy braid, leaning over his left shoulder, left bare because of the shirt he wore, an old one Sesshomaru recognized as his, which InuYasha was much too small for and was swimming in, and what Sesshomaru hoped was a pair of exceptionally small pair of black shorts because he couldn’t see them from under the large shirt.   
“InuYasha, come here. Please.” He tacked on at the end, seeing the boy shuffle slightly. The hanyou came though, standing between his new mate’s legs shyly, not making eye contact. Sesshomaru sighed and lifted the omega into his lap, smiling slightly at the yelp, and placing his fingers under his chin to force the boy to look in his eyes. “We’re mated now. I do apologize, I should have had more self control than to bite you, but for better or for worse, we are mated. And I want to make this work. So, I want you to move in with me and let me take care of you.” He didn’t ask, but this was more than the hanyou had expected at any rate.   
“You… want me to move in with?”  
“Yes.”   
“I… I don’t have to go back to the home.” Sesshomaru’s arm tightened around his mates waist slightly.   
“No. You don’t have to go back.”  
“Okay.”


	7. Apologize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry I'm a total ass hole, I'm writing the next chapter right now and I'm so so so sorry. You should know, I've had this done for a while, I've just been caught up in my new fic, and dropped off the face of the earth for this one. I would also like to defend, I was in a major car crash a few weeks ago, and it's soaked my energy. But here's a chapter and I'll try to be more regular about updating.

InuYasha decided he was really just far too naive.   
He had thought, perhaps because of the way Hanako had explained being mated, or the way Sesshomaru had help him in his lap while they ate breakfast that he would be with Sesshomaru constantly, sitting with him while he worked, eating dinner together, or at the very least sharing a room. But no, he very quickly discovered that “make this work” meant “Stay the fuck away from me and don’t cause problems.” So he wandered around the absolutely enormous house he could faintly remember from when he was little. He stumbled upon a large kitchen with a crazy old women who yelled at him to leave, calling him a filthy half breed, he was used to this treatment now, he been for a while, so he just bowed respectfully and left quickly. He explored for a while longer before he caught a vaguely familiar smell he couldn’t name, but… it made him feel warm and safe and… InuYasha followed the warm smell to a locked door, the smell coming from behind it. It didn’t take InuYasha long to pick the lock, and enter the room, decorated in red and dark mahogany colors, dust lay thick on everything, covering some of the smell, but mostly, he just smelt something deeply comforting. The room was sparsely decorated, not much aside from a small refrigerator, a couch, a loveseat, a small television, and a few little tables. An old blanket was draped carelessly over the arm of the couch, as if it’s inhabitant had left but was planning on returning soon, but never quite made it back. InuYasha breathed deeply and was surprised to find a smell, nearly covered by that warm safty smell, but still there and flowery, like a garden in spring. Tears sprang to his eyes as a fresh wave of mourning rose to his throat so fast and thick he choked on it.   
“Mom.” That smell of safety still lingered in the back of his mind, calming him slightly, but mostly, he just missed his mother. The blanket smelled the most like her. He picked it up carefully, almost reverently, and pressed it to his nose, breathing deeply as more tears fell. Grief as he hadn’t felt in so long, not since he’d found his mother dead, not since Sesshomaru had thrown him out so long ago. His vision darkened as he dropped to the ground, tears flowing freely as he clutched the blanket to his chest.   
He knew now, that that other, overpowering smell was his father’s, that they must have been in the room together before he died. Before everything went to hell. Eventually he’d cried all his tears, leaving him with nothing but a headache and a deep seated hollow feeling in his chest. He moved to the couch, laying his head down and smelling more of the wonderful scent, smaller than the smell of his parents, he smelt pups. Likely Sesshomaru and himself. He didn’t remember ever having been here, it must have been shortly after he was born, but the smell of family, of pack quickly lulled him to sleep.   
When Helie, a young maid, found the door open, she panicked. Lord Sesshomaru had expressly forbid anyone from going in there, ever, not wanting to take the fall, she went to Lady Hanako, who would tell her cousin and not reveal who had found out first. The demoness had smiled at her and told her not to worry, and went to go find Sesshomaru.  
He was pissed, as Hanako knew he would be, but she wasn’t worried. She knew InuYasha would be in there, Sesshomaru had been avoiding his mate and she was just starting to push them together.   
“What the hell-?” Sesshomaru was caught off guard by the smell of his father, he hadn’t smelt it in a long time. Under that the smell of Izayoi, and below that was the smell of happy pups, himself and InuYasha, Thoughts of his once happy family made his eyes sting, but that was all. He still smelt tears though, it took him a minute to figure out it was InuYasha’s tears he smelt, and the half demon lay on the couch, wrapped in the blanket, tear tracts heavy on his face. Sesshomaru’s anger dissipated instantly. He sat next to his mate, hesitantly running a slightly shaky hand through his long hair. InuYasha woke at the contact, eyes fluttering open cutely, sleep addled mind leaving him dazed.   
“Hi Shu.” He smiled, he didn’t mean to, but god was this little omega cute.   
“Hi sweety.”  
“I missed you. How long until you leave again.” Sesshomaru paused.   
“I didn’t go anywhere.”  
“Yes you did. You told me to go away.”   
“I’ve been busy with work.” It was a weak excuse, and a lie. He had told InuYasha to never bother him when he was in his office and had made sure to spend every day from five am to midnight in there so there was no chance InuYasha would run into him. More than that when he’d seen InuYasha in the dinning room early in the morning, looking exhausted but eager and clearly having been sitting there for a while waiting for him he’d ducked out of the room quickly and ran like a coward to his office and made Kouga go get him breakfast.   
So while he hadn’t directly told him “go away” his actions had one hundred percent said “fuck off”   
“Tell you what, I'm caught up on my work. How about… we’ll call Hanako and Kouga over, we’ll hang out. You've yet to join us on our nights in. “ Sesshomaru was already grinning and planning ahead. Inuyasha, now awake and alert, couldn't help but smile at his mate.   
“sounds fun!”


	8. NOT A CHAPTER

Hey guys! It's been a while. Today however, I have a request, I am looking for an editor! And maybe a muse, because i never finish anything, but I love this fic and don't want to drop it.   
So if you're interested hit me up on tumblr, x-poisonprincess-x (there's not much to it, you should know now)   
On a similar note, if you've checked out my other works and like them, I'm looking for someone for all of them, so if you want to be mine fully, partially, or just for this one, I'm happy with anything, Let me know!


End file.
